The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to a shift register unit and a drive method thereof, a shift register, an array substrate, and a display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is formed by vertical and horizontal array pixel matrices. In a display process, a gate scanning signal is outputted by a gate drive circuit, and each pixel unit is scanned line by line. Gate driver on Array (GOA) is a technology for integrating a shift register onto an array substrate. As a shift register unit, each GOA unit sequentially transfers a scanning signal to its next GOA unit to turn on switching transistors in the pixel units row by row so as to input data signals of the pixel units.